When You're Gone
by EmmaPotter15
Summary: ONESHOP.Con 1.130 palabras y 12 hojas de word, les presento mi nueva historia, aunque es un oneshop.Espero que les guste.100 H&Hr con drama y tragedia.Porque perder al ser amado...Es peor que la peste


**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados en la siguiente obra pertenecen a JKR, no pretendo lucrar con ellos.  
El nombre de la historia y por consierne la letra de la canción pertenece a Avril Lavigne y sus productores.  
Lo que ocurre aquí, si es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**WHEN YOU'RE GONE**

_"__Perder a la persona que más amas…_

_Es peor que la mismísima peste"_

**1**

**I Miss you**

Aún no me acostumbro a tu ausencia.

Es que es tan difícil perder a la persona que más amas.

A pesar del tiempo…

Las heridas siguen latentes…

Y es que¿Cómo poder olvidar a la persona que me enseño amar?

¿Qué me enseño que hay cosas más importantes que los libros o ser la mejor en todo?

Y ahora me encuentro sola, todo lo que toco me recuerda a ti, es que todo tiene tu nombre.

Día con día me preguntó porque no fui yo la que arriesgo mi vida por ti, día con día maldigo al destino por haber sido como fuiste.

"_- Por favor Harry, no vallas – le __suplicaba una intranquila castaña. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, pero aquello no desdoblo el valor del moreno._

_- Lo siento Herms, pero es mi deber, tengo que hacerlo – a pesar de que Harry tratara de sonar firme y fuerte en su decisión, el solo hecho de pensar que se enfrentaría con más de 20 mortífagos le congelaba los pelos._

_- ¡Pero para eso están los demás Aurores, no te arriesgues en algo que tiene solución! – Harry la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para después besar su mejilla._

_- Sabes perfectamente que soy el único que puede derrotarlos, además no voy a dejar que más personas se sacrifiquen por mí, fueron bastantes hace diecisiete años como para seguir con la lista – y dándole un profundo beso en los labios, sintió como la lagrimas de su Hermione se deslizaban por sus mejillas"_

Trato de no recordar los bellos momentos en los que pasamos juntos, pero es que me es tan difícil proseguir con mi vida mientras tú no estás.

**_Y el lado de la cama donde te acuestas está arreglada)_**

_Y aquí estoy, intranquila, después de cinco años de angustia y soledad, esperando quizás que tú vengas por mí._

_"- Hermione, prométeme que pase lo que pase, no lloraras por mi – la voz del ojiverde sonaba entre cortada a pesar de su firmeza, lo que provoco que la castaña flaqueara en su intento de responder._

_- Pero, vas a regresar ¿verdad? – al parecer la pregunta era más dolorosa que la respuesta. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de color negro, se la poso en las manos de la castaña._

_- Cuando me valla, ábrela – y dándole el último beso (pues Hermione lo sentía) desapareció con un plin"_

_Las cosas ya no son las mismas desde que te fuiste, y a pesar de que trato de olvidarte, me es imposible._

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _**

**_(Cuando te alejas cuento los pasos que das)_**

_Aún tu aroma sigue impregnado en mi cuerpo, tu esencia está conmigo._

_Recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos en Hogwarts hace veintidós años, como pasa el tiempo ¿no?_

_Antes era la niña tímida que preguntaba por el sapo de Neville Logbottom en el vagón del expreso, y ahora estoy llorando por tu ausencia._

_Sí, prometí no llorarte pero, es imposible tapar el sol con una mano._

_"Los días pasaban y el moreno aún no había llegado._

_Día con día la castaña esperaba impaciente una carta o una llamada, pero las esperanzas de que estuviera bien iban siendo cada vez menores._

_- El está bien – se repetía constantemente cada mañana, cuando se asomaba por la ventana y deseaba que alguna lechuza le trajera una carta._

_Desde que había abierto la pequeña cajita, la cual contenía un collar con un dije en forma de corazón y al reverso de este las iníciales H&Hr, no se lo había quitado por nada del mundo, dormía con él y con él esperaba alguna respuesta de su amado._

_Había pasado su cumpleaños sin ninguna noticia de Harry, sin ninguna llamada, sin ningún "**estoy bien**" _

_Y es que era tan difícil pretender que estaba tranquila cuando el amor de su vida se estaba enfrentando a los vasallos de lo que algún día había sido lord Voldemort._

_- El está bien, no te preocupes – le repetía concinamente su amiga Ginny, al igual que Neville y la señora Weasley._

_Les quería creer pero le era tan difícil"_

_Quisiera saber que fue en lo último que pensaste cuando te alejaste de este mundo, quisiera saber si pensaste en mí._

**_Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**_¿Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento_**

_En estos momentos recuerdo el primer contacto que tuve contigo, el primer beso, la primera vez._

_Pero aquellos recuerdos se van borrando lentamente de mi mente cuando me percato de tu ausencia, y me hago a la idea de que nunca más te volveré a ver entrar por aquella puerta._

_"El 15 de noviembre el timbre había resonado en toda la mansión, y como si aquello fuera la respuesta que tanto había esperado, salió de su habitación y rápidamente bajó las escaleras._

_- ¡HARRY! - la alegría que tenía por ver a su amado era tal que sorprendió a la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta._

_- ¿Ron?_

_- Lamento…no ser la persona que esperabas, Herms – la voz de su mejor amigo sonaba apagada, lo que provoco el sobresalto de un corazón._

_- ¿Dónde está Harry¿Se encuentra bien¿Por qué no vino contigo? – a tantas preguntas el Weasley solo se limito a desviar su vista al suelo, quizás para no ver sus ojos cuando le diera el aviso._

_- Herms….él, él…él derroto a todos los mortifagos….- la sonrisa en la castaña se marco, pero después fue derritiéndose al ver como el pelirrojo lloraba sin explicación._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? - presentía que algo malo había sucedido, pero como siempre no quería pensarlo._

_- Herms…Harry…él…Harry falleció, Herms, lo siento – tras aquellas palabras lo que había sido vida para Hermione Granger, se había esfumado…"_

_Y ahora te pregunto ¿Cómo continuar con una vida si tú no estás?_

_¿Cómo seguir pretendiendo que estoy bien?_

_Tú fuiste mi vida, mi alegría, mi fortaleza, y ahora que no estás, no vale la pena vivir._

**_When you're Gone_**

**_(Cuando no estás)_**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

**_(Las piezas de mi corazón te extrañan) _**

_Si entro a nuestra habitación los recuerdos de una noche placentera saltan a mi mente, pretendiendo quizás que me decaiga más de lo normal._

_"- ¿Sabes en lo que estoy pensando? – Hermione lo miro enarcando una ceja, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, negó._

_- No, no sé que estés pensando señor Potter._

_Harry pasó las manos por su cintura y la atrajo con ternura a su pecho._

_- Me gustaría que volviéramos a los juegos de la otra noche – y dándole un beso en los labios, sonrió pícaramente. La castaña se cruzo de brazos para después morderse el labio._

_- ¿Sabes que me encantaría? – y dejándose llevar por aquellos varoniles brazos, fue guiada escaleras arriba…"_

_Siempre creí que lo que sentíamos en nuestra adolescencia era solo cosas de niños, de adolecentes, un amor de hermanos, pero al transcurso del tiempo me di cuenta que lo que ocurría, era que teníamos tanto miedo de aceptar nuestros sentimientos que lo ocultábamos con pretextos._

**_When you're Gone_**

**_(Cuando no estás)_**

**_The face I came to know is missing too _**

**_(El rostro que viene a verte también está ausente)_**

_Miro con sosiego el anillo de compromiso ¿lo recuerdas?_

_¿Recuerdas el momento en el que me propusiste matrimonio?_

_Aún aquel recuerdo sigue tan fresco en mi mente como las lecciones de Minerva._

_"El ambiente en la madriguera era fiestero y alegré._

_Aquel día era veinticuatro y toda la familia, incluidos Harry, Hermione, los señores Granger, la familia Lovegood y la familia Delacure, estaban celebrando la llegada de la navidad._

_El trió de oro seguía unido a pesar de los ocho años que habían transcurrido, las discusiones habían quedado en el pasado al igual que aquellos amoríos de adolescentes._

_Ronald se había casado con Luna, la chica lunática de la cual se burlo en su tiempo en Hogwarts._

_Llevaban dos largos y alegres años juntos y todo el mundo decía que era la pareja perfecta._

_Ginny se había olvidado por fin de Harry cuando este había ido en busca de los Horcruxes, y encontró en Neville el amor que tanto había soñado._

_Harry y Hermione, bueno, ellos se habían ennoviado tres años después de que salieran de Hogwarts, ya que la castaña se había ido a tomar un curso de medicina muggle a Canadá. _

_Aquel día iba a ser un día muy especial tanto para la familia Weasley y Granger como para la mismísima Hermione._

_- Ya era hora de que le propusieras matrimonio – lo regañaba una soñadora Luna, la cual estaba envolviendo el regalo del señor Weasley en papel mache – Siete años de amistad más cinco de noviazgo¿no te parece demasiado tiempo como para conocer a una persona?_

_Harry se encogió de hombros – Bueno…es que estaba esperando el momento indicado – se defendió abochornado. En esos momentos entro Ronald a la habitación._

_- Ya esta Harry, Hermione te espera en el jardín dentro de quince minutos – Potter asintió con torpeza, después miro a Luna._

_- ¿Me vas ayudar? – la ex Ravenclaw resopló y con resignación, asintió._

_- Solo porque siempre pensé que ustedes iban a terminar juntos, pero ni creas que te vas a librar de mi perorata….doce años… ¡Doce años! – y saliendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras sí._

_- Ya se le pasará – le aseguro su amigo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro – Ahora arréglate que tu amada te espera._

_Nunca pensó que proponer matrimonio fuera tan difícil, aunque bueno, desde que estaba en cuarto pensó que era mucho más fácil pelear con un dragón que entender a las chicas._

_Con un vestido azul cielo envuelto en lentejuelas y una caída italiana a los pies, se encontraba Hermione en el jardín, tal cual se lo había indicado Ron._

_- ¡Harry! – el solo sonido de su voz entrarse por sus oídos provocaba en Harry una sensación de adrenalina tan indescriptible pero jugosa._

_- Herms, estas…hermosa – y dándole un beso en los labios, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas._

_- Ron me comentó que querías decirme algo¿Qué ocurre? – el moreno se mordió el labio para después mirar hacia la madriguera. Noto que unos curiosos ojos azules los observaban desde arriba, y sonrió para sus adentros._

_- Yo solo… ¿sabías que te amo? – Hermione asintió con torpeza, para después dejarse llevar por aquel aroma que solo él emanaba._

_Mientras la abrazaba levantó con disimulo su brazo izquierdo y noto para su satisfacción, que Luna le había entendido._

_Minutos después se fueron dibujando en el cielo unas pequeñas letras_

_- Amor, mira – Hermione removió su cabeza del pecho del moreno para ver lo que este le señalaba, y se quedo boquiabierta al ver el espectáculo de luces que en el cielo se proyectaba._

_Cuando las luces se quedaron quitas, dejaron a su paso una propuesta que le soltó un gritito de alegría ala joven Granger. _

_¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER…!_

_¡¿ACEPTARÍAS SER LA SEÑORA POTTER POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD?!_

_Los ojos de la castaña no podían estar tan humedecidos como en aquellos momentos, miro el letrero unas cuatro veces, como exprimiéndose a pensar que no era una broma, y después miro a Harry._

_- ¿Es en serio? – con un asentimiento de cabeza y el pose de un fino anillo en su dedo, el ojiverde sonrió. _

_Llorando como magdalena, asintió con torpeza._

_- ¡Sí, Harry, si acepto ser la señora Potter!"_

_Momentos tan bellos pasamos juntos, momentos que siempre quedaran en mis memorias._

**_When you're gone_**

**_(Cuando no estás)The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_**

**_(Todas las palabras que necesito siempre me llevan a través del día, y lo hacen bien)I miss you_**

**_(Te extraño) _**

_Recuerdos, recuerdos que solo tú y yo tenemos, aunque bueno, seguramente tu no sufres, pero yo sí._

_"Ginny admiraba emocionada el anillo de compromiso que Harry le había entregado a su castaña amiga._

_- Dice que nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes – la alegría que se sentía en la voz de la ojimarron era indescriptible, se veía como la pequeña niña de su infancia que contestaba una pregunta de algún profesor._

_- Me alegró por ti, Herms – y con un abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente – Van a ser muy felices, lo sé"_

_Por las noches cuando voy a dormir siento que aún estás conmigo, siento como si me acompañaras en mis sueños._

**_I've never felt this way before_**

**_(Nunca antes me sentí de esta manera)Everything that I do reminds me of you_**

**_(Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti) _**

_Es como si tu fantasma viniera hacerme compañía en las noches tristes, en las noches lúgubres, en las noches que se convirtieron tan frías desde que tú no estás._

_"Su rostro aún seguía cálido, a pesar de que el viento soplaba con violencia._

_Ron la miraba desde un árbol con las mejillas rojas como la sangre, ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía palabras para consolarla._

_Harry había sido su mejor amigo en toda su infancia, y en la adolescencia se había convertido en su primer amor._

_Ahora, verlo en aquellos momentos tendido sobre el frío suelo, con la varita en una mano y la otra extendida; con la túnica que lo había visto partir por última vez, era como vivir una de sus peores pesadillas._

_Minutos después la castaña escucho varios plin a sus espaldas, supuso que el resto de la familia Weasley se había aparecido en el valle, pero no quiso desviar su vista del rostro de Harry, por si este despertaba y le decía que todo era mentira._

_Pero a pesar de que se engañase a sigo misma diciéndose que él no podía estar muerto, que todo era una farsa, era muy difícil convencer a su corazón._

_A diferencia de la señora Weasley o de Ginebra, Hermione no estaba derramando ni una lagrima, como tal cual se lo había prometido a su amado._

_Tampoco lo haría en su entierro, pero quizás lo haría en la soledad de su casa…"_

_Te agradezco los momentos en los que siempre me acompañaste, me diste fuerzas para salir adelante. Te agradezco por haberme comprendido cuando nadie lo hacía, te agradezco por haber estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba, te agradezco por enseñarme amar._

**_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_**

_**(Y la ropa que dejaste se quedaron en el suelo)** **And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

**_(Y tienen tú olor, amo las cosas que haces) _**

_Siempre creí que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre, pero todo fue un sueño, un sueño, un sueño._

**_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _**

**_(Cuando te alejas cuento los pasos que das)_**

_Pero aún así, los momentos que pasamos juntos fueron único, inigualables, imborrables._

_"Era su primer día como esposos. Después de decir el tan anhelado "acepto" frente al padre, los invitadosy los ojos de Dios, Harry y Hermione se dedicaron a vivir juntos en una casa que habían comprado en el mes de los preparativos._

_- ¡Es hermoso! – fue lo primero que dijo la castaña cuando Harry abrió la puerta de su nueva casa._

_- Aquí tendremos a nuestro hijos y viviremos los mejores momentos de nuestra vidas – y levantándola del suelo, la llevo escaleras arriba._

_Cuando abrió la puerta de su nueva alcoba, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos._

_- ¿Pero como…?_

_- Agradécele a Luna - le comentó su esposo llevándola hacia la cama._

_Acostándola con delicadeza, la miro fijamente._

_- Esta noche te convertirás oficialmente en la señora Potter – e inclinándose sobre su cuerpo comenzó a besarla con urgencia._

_Hermione acepto aquellos besos con todo el amor que podía brindar, después de todo desde hoy tendría una vida diferente._

_Los labios de Harry comenzaron a bajar por su cuello y se detuvieron en el escote de su vestido. Con suavidad comenzó a quitarle la prenda blanca que cubría su cuerpo, y después dejó que cayera al suelo._

_Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al ver el desnudo pecho de su esposo, porque para ser sinceros estaba mucho mejor que cuando estuvieron juntos hacia ya tanto tiempo._

_- Eres hermosa – le dijo el moreno besándole sus senos – Eres la mujer más hermosa que existe._

_- Me siento la mujer más afortunada en estar contigo, Harry – y desabrochándole su pantalón, sonrió._

_Una vez la castaña lo sintió dentro de su ser, no pudo reprimir un grito extasiado que desde tanto tiempo había resguardado, no pudo reprimir los gemidos de placer que Harry le provocaba, y por supuesto no pudo evitar enloquecerse con cada caricia o cada beso._

_Aquel momento lo iba añorar por toda su vida…"_

_Gracias por haber existido, muchas gracias._

**_Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**_(Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento)_**

_Las memorias desde el primer momento en que te vi, como el último en el que estuviste entre mis brazos, serán guardados en mi corazón hasta el final de mis días…_

**_When you're Gone_**

**_(Cuando no estás)_**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

**_(Las piezas de mi corazón te extrañan) _**

_"Los arreglos para el sepulcro del joven Potter fueron a la mañana siguiente. A él asistieron todas las personas que tuvieron que ver directa o indirectamente con el joven auror. Cada vez que se dirigían a la tumba para dar sus ofrendas, le ofrecían a la castaña su más sentido pésame, pero está, como si de una piedra se tratase, solo asentía y agradecía su presencia._

_- Hermione esta destrozada – comentaba una solloza Lovegood – Pero aún así sigue firme, desde que vio su cuerpo en el valle no ha saltado ni una sola lagrima._

_Ginny asintió con torpeza, y siendo abrazada por su esposo, se modio el labio._

_- Hermione es una joven muy fuerte, y seguramente no quiere demostrar su dolor porque sabe que Harry sufriría al verla así. El nunca le gusto verla sufrir, y supongo que esta no es la excepción._

_Cuando el padre dio las ultimas bendiciones se fue ocultando el ataúd bajo tierra con ayuda de la varita de unos cuantos trabajadores. Hermione escuchaba en silencio como tras sus espaldas lloraban histéricos y gritaban cosas como "¡No te vayas, Harry Potter!" pero ella seguía firme en la promesa que le había dado a Harry._

_A pesar se estuviera muriendo por dentro se tragaría aquel sufrimiento, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo podía aguantar._

_- Descansa en paz amado mío…"_

_No te voy a mentir que después de tu sepulcro lloré descontroladamente en la casa, no salí de mi habitación por varias semanas, y en ocasiones bajaba estrepitosamente las escaleras porque escuchaba tu tan singular "plin" que hacías al aparecerte._

_Pero cuando llegaba a la sala y veía que estaba desierta como siempre, la melancolía me invadía de nuevo, y la angustia me consumía._

_Y para serte sincera, aún aquel hábito no se me ha quitado._

**_When you're Gone_**

**_(Cuando no estás)_**

**_The face I came to know is missing too _**

**_(El rostro que viene a verte también está ausente)_**

_No sé si sea locura, no sé si sea por falta de afecto, pero a veces sueño que estas aquí conmigo, no solo en las noches, si no todo el tiempo._

_Te extraño._

**_When you're gone_**

**_(Cuando no estás)The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_**

**_(Todas las palabras que necesito siempre me llevan a través del día, y lo hacen bien)I miss you_**

**_(Te extraño) _**

_Sé que estoy haciendo mal al recordarte día y noche. Han pasado cinco años y no te he podido olvidar, pero entiéndeme, un amor como el tuyo es muy difícil de hacerlo, demasiado difícil._

_Si por mi fuera me iría contigo, pero sé que mis días aquí en la tierra son para largo, y no quiero atormentarte con mi sufrimiento._

**_Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

**_¿Ves cuanto te necesito en este momento_**

_Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras sí. Pensar tanto en Harry, como siempre lo hacía, provocaba que le doliera mucho la cabeza; aunque aquello ya lo había hecho costumbre, por lo cual, como siempre lo hacía, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó en ella._

_Tan sola y tan fría como siempre, la ausencia de Harry era imposible de ocultar._

**_We were made for each other_**

**_(Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro)Out here forever_**

**_(Aquí para siempre)I know we were, yeah_**

**_(Sé que lo somos, si, si)_**

_Cerré mis ojos para poder sellar las lágrimas que por cinco años no han querido de parar, aunque supongo que ya es muy difícil hacerlo._

_Tú fuiste mi alma, fuiste mi corazón, una parte de mi ser se fue contigo cuando tú te fuiste, y aún me sorprende que siga con vida._

_Cierro mis ojos para olvidarme por un instante de mi tristeza, de mi soledad, pero es que hasta en mis sueños estas ahí. Eres como un fantasma que será muy difícil de deshacer._

_Aunque claro, no quiero que te vayas lejos, quiero tener aquí, a mi lado, para siempre._

**_All I ever wanted was for you to know_**

**_(Todo lo que siempre quise es que sepas)Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_**

**_(Que todo lo que hago es dar mi corazón y alma) I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_**

**_(Casi no puedo respirar, necesito sentirte aquí conmigo) _**

_Un ruido en la puerta la sobresalto. Abrió sus ojos como paltos y se incorporo sobre la cama. Soltando un resoplido de disgusto, se tapo el rostro con sus manos._

_Ya era hora de que se alejara de aquellos juegos mentales, de que comprendiera que Harry ya no estaba vivo, de que aceptara que se había ido para siempre._

_Las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro, quizás para hacerle entender que su corazón nunca iba a estar de acuerdo._

**_When you're Gone_**

**_(Cuando no estás)_**

**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**

**_(Las piezas de mi corazón te extrañan) _**

**_When you're Gone_**

**_(Cuando no estás)_**

**_The face I came to know is missing too _**

**_(El rostro que viene a verte también está ausente)_**

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió con sigilo, después se volvió a cerrar._

_Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_- Todo es mentira, mentira – se repetía constantemente mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse. Respiro y después sintió como una cálida mano se posaba en su hombro. Dio un respingo de sorpresa al sentir aquel contacto tan real en su cuerpo, y lentamente fue levantando la cabeza._

_No pudo reprimir un gritito de sorpresa al ver su rostro sonriéndole como siempre._

_Aquellas orbes esmeraldas chocaban con sus ojos como en sus años de vida lo habían hecho, y aquel escalofrió volvía al asecho como cuando se encontraba a su lado._

_- ¿Harry? – el tono de sorpresa y alegría en el que pronuncio su nombre, provoco que el moreno sonriera con suficiencia._

_- No sabes lo mucho que me alegra volver a verte, Herms - Granger enarco una ceja._

_- ¿Esto es real? – el ojiverde asintió._

_- Tan real como esto – e inclinándose un poco le dio un profundo beso en aquellos labios que se habían tornado fríos por el tiempo._

_- Pero… ¿Cómo?_

_- Tú quisiste que estuviera contigo para siempre¿no es así? - Hermione no podía creer que todo aquello fuera cierto, que el Harry que se encontraba al frente fuera el mismo que había enterrado cinco años atrás._

_- Pero…_

_- No tienes nada que decir, amor – la interrumpió su esposo sellándole los labios con el dedo índice - Ahora lo que importa es que por fin estamos juntos – y extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara, la levantó._

_Se dirigieron a la ventana que por tanto tiempo fue el lugar de escape de la castaña, y luego se fijaron en el sol que salía por el horizonte._

_- ¿Te acuerdas que me preguntaste en que pensé antes de irme? - la ojimarron asintió con torpeza._

_- Pensé en ti – y dándole una sonrisa, apretó fuertemente su mano._

**_We were made for each other_**

**_(Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro)Out here forever_**

**_(Aquí para siempre)I know we were, yeah_**

**_(Sé que lo somos, si, si)_**

_Al día siguiente Ginny Weasley había encontrado el cuerpo frío e inerte de la joven castaña, aunque con una peculiaridad…._

_En su rostro se marcaba una amplia y linda sonrisa._

_"Reunirse con el ser amado…_

_Es lo más bello de la existencia…"_

_**¡¡¡****FIN!!!**_

* * *

**_HOLA GENTE:_**

**_BUENO PS ESTA OBRA ME LA INVENTE EL DÍA D EAYER MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA WHEN YOU'RE GONE DE AVRIL LAVIGNE.  
NO SE PERO ME PARECIÓ UNA LINDA CANCIÓN PARA LA HISTORIA, O BUENO, LA CANCIÓN QUEDABA PARA UNA HISTORIA HARMONY._**

**_ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON MUCHAS ANSIAS._**

**_PARA LOS QUE LEEN UN CIRCULO NO TIENE COMIENZO LES COMENTO QUE YA ESTA PROXIMO EL CHAP 3, ASÍ QUE NO SE IMPACIENTEN._**

**_BESOS Y K VIVA EL BARCO HARMONY 4EVER AND EVER...!!!!!_**


End file.
